OBLVN
OBLVN (pronounced "Oblivion") is a united coalition composed of five different factions united under Orpheus. It is comprised of the Orpheus Faction, the warrior tribe Breakhart, Lunar Tribe Mare, research alliance Volcana, and the cult of Nevermore. History The first generation of OBLVN was gathered by Orpheus millenniums prior to the present day. He assembled those who would come to found each of the factions later on as a five-man unit, using each of their specialties. Over time, the organization grew as the next generations of each faction succeeded their predecessors. Though the individual groups put their efforts into their own collective goals, they remain subordinate to the Orpheus Faction. Factions Orpheus Faction The Orpheus Faction acts as the core of the alliance. While the smallest of the five, it is filled with talented individuals with unique powers, bolstered by Orpheus' blessings. Like it's namesake, the faction is led by Orpheus. The faction primarily focuses its efforts in tracking down Great Grimm and destroying them. Prior to the story's beginning, they've eliminated four: Desrook, Malathis, Edeyom, and Treladyth. The core of the faction is comprised of Orpheus himself, providing both guidance and command to this followers. Directly below him are Team GCLR as one of his personal task forces, led by Gazelle, alongside Lapis, Cascade, and Rain. They are rivaled by Team KRST, led by King, and his members Reagal, Stallus, and Trentin. There are currently two more teams of four, but are unknown by name. The leaders of these four teams are known as Orpheus' Horsemen. Besides them, there are a number of other individuals who specialize in a multitude of fields. Warrior Tribe Breakhart Breakhart is a warrior tribe specializing in combat against the wilderness and nature's way. Unlike the walled off civilizations on Remnant, the Breakhart tribes leave their gates open to Grimm and all. The bloodlines in the tribe are found to be unusually prodigious in terms of physical ability and health. The children of the tribe are taught to fight from the young age, as well as having a handle on their emotions. This combination has left Grimm with little precedence to attack these villages without negative emotions to feed on. As such, the tribe often goes out to hunt them on their own alongside other animals for food. The Breakhart tribe is currently led by the stalwart Briston Carr. Despite their rough wilderness lifestyles, the tribe is not technologically disadvantaged and live similarly to the kingdoms. The size of the Breakharts can be compared to that of a small army. Unlike the Orpheus Faction that sets its goals towards Great Grimm, the Breakharts serve to mow down the ranks of Grimm spawning and keeping them in low levels. Lunar Tribe Mare Approximately half of the Lunar Tribe broke away under Lewainn's leadership, rebranding as Mare representing the crumbling side of the moon. Currently, it is led by Lewainn's descendant, Lunea Artume, who uses her semblance Runesheath in order to store moonsilver weapons as glyphs across her skin. The Mare Tribe's goals in the alliance are set towards archaeology and uncovering the secrets of the past. Their research often causes them to travel across Remnant. Volcana Alliance Volcana is a society specializing in uncovering the secrets behind dust and aura. They are currently stationed in Magacia. It is led by Veera Flame. Prior to his demise, Valen dedicated much of his knowledge and learnings towards the society in hopes of advancing their studies. Volcana works together with Mare in researching the backstories of legends sourcing from modern fairytales, including the Story of the Seasons, The Two Brothers, the Gift of Moonlight, and much more. Cult of Nevermore Nevermore is a society with their main focus on studying the aspects of Grimm. They are led by the silent raven faunus Narowen Moore, who communicates through writing messages in inky shadows with her semblance Shadowrite. Category:Argence Category:Faction